


【仏英】达洛维夫人（历史向一发完）

by Think_And_Write



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Summary: 怀旧，APH贵乱短打系列。原作人设基础上混杂三次历史文化元素，不上升真实，只想让他们谈个寡淡又死去活来的恋爱。2020多事之秋。愿世界和平，天下大同。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【仏英】达洛维夫人（历史向一发完）

亚瑟·柯克兰与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦都有过真正意义上的风光无限。欧亚大陆的边陲小国有幸率先领略到名为“现代”的祝福与诅咒，拿破仑几乎踏遍欧洲的铁骑在炮火中写就革命的世界精神[1]，维多利亚女王授意的商船载着日不落帝国的盛名远渡重洋，汇集了世界珍宝的水晶宫里觥筹交错，黑夜亮如白昼。那时他们都被进步的狂喜冲昏头脑，看不见文明假象背后的鲜血与罪恶，一把年纪居然也和东边的毛头小子一样胡闹 [2]，对充满忧虑的先见之声充耳不闻。到头来除一把血债以外两手空空，两次毁天灭地的战争将一切信念付之一炬，这次再没有伊利亚特与奥德赛里的史诗情怀，弗朗西斯做了阶下囚看自己的子民四散流亡，亚瑟的胸腔被划开好大一道口子，病体艰难地护着身后的男女老少们 [3]。

从长达半个世纪的噩梦中醒来，尚且来不及哀叹霸权旁落、欧罗巴昔日荣光不再，他们忙着收拾自己七零八落的自尊。哑着的嗓子混着怒气和压抑在怒气背后的悲恸，吊着绷带的手清点数不尽的亡者名单，成年的和幼年的，流亡的和尸骨不全的，在册的和更多不在册的。如坠地狱般冷彻骨髓，可惜这一回再没有一个耶稣用自己的死来换所有人的重生。他们一夜间垂垂老矣，麻木地吊着口气也只为那无法溯源的一抹野心去还更多的债，他们看着生命走向终末 [4]。

但好在濒死的疼痛终归是最好的教训。总有芸芸众生以星星点点的火焰一次次把他们扳回正道，拳头不作假却并非要置他们于死地，而叫他们以“存在”去承接喷薄而出的新生命 [5]。他们也听到更多远远近近的故事，听说阿尔和伊万的棋终于下成了死局，远处王耀的火焰一度几近熄灭又被热切的年轻人们执着亮起。听说有人坐在奄奄一息的路德维希病床前，用颤抖且哽咽的德语重新念出诗来 [6]。

生而为人，渺小而伟大，狂妄又孤独，千疮百孔而依旧执着。他们作为伴着人类的祝福与原罪诞生的国家，今后自然也只能继续见证下去。

“一天既长又短，而人生如此危险。”亚瑟没端稳他的红茶，报纸上晕开大片水痕，历史与时事版面同样变得模糊不清，混杂成一抹意味不明的暗红。

“但此时此刻正有一条瘦狗在街上奔跑，那瘦狗便成了街道。我年轻又衰老的达洛维夫人 [7]。”该死的法国佬接过话头，喃喃着抱紧了他。

[1]黑格尔对拿破仑的评价：他是骑在马背上的世界精神。

[2]德意志帝国于1871年建立，从此后来居上，开始高速现代化。此前始终处于分裂状态。

[3]二战时期希特勒授意的闪电战，伦敦成为废墟，花近20年才得以重建。

[4]美苏军备竞赛，核武器阴影与世界末日钟。

[5]法国哲学家萨特所著《存在与虚无》。

[6]德国哲学家阿多诺评论说：“奥斯维辛后写诗是野蛮的。”而二战后德语诗人保罗·策兰写下千古名篇《死亡赋格》。

[7]英国作家伍尔夫所著小说《达洛维夫人》。


End file.
